Lust in the Aftermath
by claimingtheanonymous
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts is over, desolation lies everywhere. Taking solace in one another helps to ease the pain and look forward to the future. Ron/Hermione one shot. Smut.


_One shot, smutty, smutty, dut! Enjoy and review! xoxo_

It was the day after the battle. I woke up feeling stiff and sore and drained. I didn't think I could actually move. My eyes closed, I just lay in the comfort of a real bed. It had been a while. But here I was. Alive, in bed, in Gryffindor tower, the curtains closed keeping out the light of day and the sounds. But not keeping out Ron's light snoring breaths that came and went in consistent peacefulness. I opened my eyes, turning my body toward the sound. There he was, head laid next to mine on the pillows of his old bed. Mouth slightly opened, eyes closed, bruises and cuts littering his face, dark circles underneath his eyes but he just looked so content. I felt a smile form on my face. I felt content in that moment. It was over. I felt guilty for the comfort I felt in that moment, while people were still mourning and in pain. But we'd made it. Myself, Ron and Harry had made it through this year of absolute chaos and madness. The things we'd witnessed and been through was enough to send anyone insane. But we'd made it through, together and that's the only reason why. Together. I lifted my aching arm and let my thumb stroke Ron's cheek. Freckled and cut up as it was, it was still soft and…well it was Ron. I felt him stir and moved my hand away and backed up a little, creating a larger gap between the two of us and turning my back to him.

The kiss…it was…spur of the moment. A complete surprise on both our parts. I can still see Ron's face as I pulled away at Harry's insistence. Glazed over and perhaps slightly amused. I closed my eyes at the memory. I still can't believe I actually did it. I think it was probably the idea of dying that night and many years of pent up frustration and perhaps lust?

Ron groaned aloud and I felt the bed shift below me as he began to stretch. His groans turned from one of contentedness to one of pain very quickly as he stretched his body. Thats when I felt his hand hit me in the back and pull away very quickly.

The tension was tangible in this very small, enclosed space. I could feel his eyes on me but I daren't turn and look at his face. He'd lost a member of his family, he needed to be with his family in reality, but I didn't want him to leave. We were finally alone, alive and safe. It was selfish but I just wanted to keep him to myself. Just for a while.

"Hey." He whispered.

I turned my body toward him and winced at the sudden movement.

"Hi." I croaked back at him.

He looked terrible. Eyes bruised and sad, black and blue spots littering his face and small red cuts all over his face. But he was smiling, sadly at me. I smiled back and moved toward him on the bed, letting my arm slide underneath his own and holding him to me. My head sat underneath his own and I felt him nuzzle his head into my hair and his arms close around me.

I felt so content. The smell of him and sweat and dust surrounded me. I knew I stank too but in that moment I didn't really care. I just wanted, needed this. He suddenly shuddered slightly and began breathing unevenly and I attempted to move to see him better but he just held onto me tighter so that I couldn't move. I knew in that moment that he must have been crying and didn't want me to see. So I stayed where I was and let him hold me, until his breath evened out and he sighed heavily into my hair. His arms loosened from me and he moved away, sitting upright and crawling, slowly to the slight opening in the curtains that surrounded the bed. He opened them and flinched away from the bright sunlight streaming through the windows, as did I. I felt blinded. Through squinted eyes I watched him. He was just sat there, no the edge of the bed. Head hanging, shoulders sagged.

"Ron." I said through my dry and achey throat. I sounded tortured, I need some water.

He turned his head toward me at the sound of my voice and I could see the tears in his eyes as he smiled at me, sadly once more.

I began to wonder whether I'd ever see his happy smile ever again. He looked like a puppy, lost and cold. Kicking the covers from my legs I too crawled to the edge of the bed and sat next to him. Thigh to thigh we sat and took in the sunshine that shone so brightly. There were other beds obviously occupied in the room. Two other beds had their curtains drawn around them. I knew Harry was in one however I had no idea who was in the other. Perhaps Neville? As I listened I heard movement from one bed and a groan of pain, obviously Harry.

We sat and listened and after a while we heard his snoring begin once more. I looked up at Ron and saw that he too was looking at the bed that Harry was obviously occupying. He looked down at me and whispered, "I'm going to shower, I feel disgusting." Stood and headed off to the bathrooms across the corridor. Leaving me. Sat staring after him. I couldn't work out whether he wanted to be left alone. Or perhaps…wanted me to follow? I blushed at the thought. All we'd done is kiss, once at that. But the idea of becoming intimate had me feeling flushed and hot and embarrassed. I'd never felt like this. Or had reason to. Well, maybe I'm lying to myself, I've obviously thought about, this before now. But the idea that it could actually happen now, scared me half to death and half to…well. I stood slowly, letting my legs ease into being alive once more and walked toward the door to leave. Once on the staircase and faced with the option of joining Ron or heading to the girls bathroom I stood still. Not sure whether I was ready, whether we were ready. And then I thought about Ron. He was in mourning. He wasn't even thinking about…this.

I instantly felt so completely guilty for digressing so much when he was in so much obvious pain. I walked down the staircase and up into the girls bathrooms. There I saw my reflection for the first time since before the battle. I looked horrendous. My hair was full of dust and almost looked grey as it sprouted from the band that held it up somehow. I had cuts covering my face, a bruise on my forehead and on my cheekbone. My clothes were torn and singed and covered in blood and dirt. I looked like a complete mess. I undressed carefully, beginning to see why I was hurting so much. I was covered in bruises and cuts, some pretty deep too. I began to panic when I thought that I didn't have my wand but told myself that nothing was going to happen. It was over. I didn't need it with me all the time.

Getting under the stream of water from a shower was possibly the best feeling I've felt in a long time. I stared at my feet and watched the dirt flow from my body and down the plug hole. As I began washing my hair and body with whosever stuff had been left behind I began to feel tired again. So utterly exhausted. I hadn't even done anything though. I closed my eyes and let the water continue to flow, hot a steamy down my body. I heard the door shut and felt my eyes snap open in panic and I looked around myself for my wand but remembered that I'd left it behind. The door to the shower cubicle was frosted and I could only see the outline of a body with red hair stood in the entrance.

"Hermione?" Called out Ginny's voice.

I sighed, I'd been half terrified and half expectant that it was Ron.

"Yes?" I called back.

"Oh, good, Ron was worried when he couldn't find you and asked me to check in here. You ok?" She asked.

"Fine, I just had to wash all this…off me." I answered.

"Ok, i'll go let him know." With that she left. I felt slightly awkward, I wanted to give her a hug and tell her things would get easier but I was naked in the shower and somehow that did not seem appropriate. I quickly finished off in the shower and grabbed a towel to wrap around myself and dry off, only to realise that I had no clean clothes in here with me, having left the purple beaded bag alongside my wand in the boys room. I quickly grabbed my torn, stinking clothes and walked out into the corridor to find Ginny just stood outside one of the doors to a girls dorm. She turned as she heard my bare feet on the cold stone floor. She had tears falling down her cheeks and looked like she was yet to shower.

"Oh Hermione." She croaked out and moved toward me, wrapping her arms strongly around me. My arms were trapped against my stomach and hers with clothes in my arms. I dropped them and wrapped my own arms back around her. It seemed she'd grown in the past year, mentally and physically. Sh was bent over slightly to rest her head on my shoulder and cry.

"M-mums in there and I can just hear her crying, I don't think she'd even slept yet and I feel hopeless and helpless and I haven't even seen Harry properly. I thought he was dead!" She cried out. I rubbed her back in some sort of comfort until she pulled away and wiped her eyes. I bent down and collected the pile of clothes and told her "Harry's asleep, but I can wake him and send him down to you if you like?"

"No, no. Don't-don't wake him up, he needs to sleep. He's done so much. He needs to rest. I-I can wait." She gave me a false flash of a smile and turned away headed back up to her own dorm.

I too turned away, in the opposite direction, down the stairs and through the empty common room and back up the stairs to the boys dorm. I was freezing now, the castle was cold, even with the sun shining, and my wet hair was dripping down my back and leaving trail of cold water in its wake. Opening the door I found Ron and Harry sitting opposite one another on their separate beds having a quiet conversation. It stopped as Harry looked up and saw me stood awkwardly in the doorway, wrapped in a large white towel my dirty clothes in front of me. Ron turned his head toward me too and I watched his eyes as they moved over my body quickly before they reached my eyes. He looked clean and a little healthier now. Not quite so pale, but the bruises and cuts still stood out sorely against his skin. Harry stood and moved toward the door.

"I'm going to grab a shower now. I'll see you guys later ok?" He said as he moved toward the door and I moved further into the room.

"Yeah we'll see you in a bit mate." Ron said as I nodded and smiled back at him as he left.

Turning back to Ron I saw him staring again. I stood there, stock still. Nervous to move. I felt almost as though I was stood there completely naked, the way his eyes moved over me. I've never seen him like this. He seemed almost angry.

"Um-Ron, have you seen the, um purple beaded bag?" I asked quickly, looking toward my feet which looked to be turning blue at this point.

"Oh." He replied and broke his eyes away from me before looking quickly inside the bed. He lent back no his self and came back into view with the bag in hand. He held it out for me, not making any move toward me staying seated instead.

I moved toward him and suddenly felt as though I were his prey and he a predator. As I stood before him and attempted to take the bag from his hand he held onto it tightly, stopping me from moving away.

"Ron…" I said, attempting to sound in control and perhaps a little angry but instead it came out sounding weak and timid.

He looked up into my eyes and I could see what he wanted. I knew why. He wanted to bury his hurt. Wanted to stop feeling it. But I knew he'd hate himself if we did what he wanted right now. I'd hate myself for being so easy, but I was feeling the same as him, I wanted to stop these feelings of sadness. But we had to move on, there was so much that needed doing.

I smiled softly at him and he let his face fall and let go of the bag so that I could leave to get dressed. I was headed toward the door when Ron called out.

"Hermione, you don't have to go. I'll shut the curtains and you can change in here."

"Thanks Ron." I said to him and watched as he climbed in and drew the curtains once more. I still felt nervous but quickly dressed anyway, putting on clean clothes that felt heavenly against my sore, achey skin.

Once dressed I peeked through the gap in the curtains to see Ron laid on his back and staring at the canopy above him. As I climb in he turns his head and watches me. I sit down next to him and pull on a pair of socks as he watches. Once on, I lay myself down next to him, on my side and wrap an arm around him once more. Now he smells clean and soapy.

"You smell good." He says, making me blush. Why do I blush at that weird compliment, I wonder.

"Well, I no longer smell as though I've been on the run for the past year." I try and feel him chuckle, his chest moving as my head lays upon it.

"You must be cold Ron." I comment as I notice his t-shirt and goose bumped arms. I pull myself closer, as though I can give him some of my warmth.

"I feel pretty numb right now if I'm being honest." He replies, as he takes a piece of my hair and begins to play with it.

"Well, I don't want you getting ill or anything." I say.

"Right."

We lay in silence for a while and suddenly I can feel myself drifting off to sleep once more, I try to stop it but I'm just so tired and warm and content that I fall asleep, holding onto Ron.

When I wake up, there's a dimmer light filtering through the curtains around the bed. I can feel Ron awake beside me as his thumb circles the hand he's holding. I look up at him sleepily and he smiles back.

"Evening." He says to me softly and lets my hand go quickly, as though hoping I wouldn't notice that he'd been playing with it.

"Hi." I say and sit up stretching my arms above my head and groaning once more.

"You hurt?" He asks quickly, sitting up too.

"Uh, yeah. So much. I don't think I saw Madam Pomfrey before bed…"

"What?" He half shouts. I turn toward him shocked.

"What are you shouting about?"

"Hermione! You were supposed to go and get yourself checked over, just like everyone else! There could be something seriously wrong." He tells me, panic clear in his voice, he moves toward the end of the bed, tugging my arm to make me follow.

I pull it away from him. "Ron I was planning on going to visit her when it was a little calmer for her. She had so many other people to look after with far more serious injuries than the bruises and such that I have. There's nothing wrong with me!" I tell him.

"Yeah but how do you know that. Anything could be going on inside you and you have no clue, you're not a healer!"

"I know that Ron. But I know when something is a serious injury and there isn't anything on me that is serious." I can feel my anger surfacing and could see the anger becoming apparent in his own features.

"Whatever." He says huffily, turning away from me and heading toward the door. I scramble to get off the bed and find my shoes to chase after him but as I'm slipping on my other trainer I notice him still stood in the door, back to me. I quickly lace up my trainers and move toward him. I reach out, placing my hand on his shoulder and tugging his t-shirt until he turned to face me.

He looked so sad.

"I hate this." He mumbles before he leant down and wrapped his arms around my waist, leaving me to wrap my own around his neck. His breath was ragged once more but he hid it all in the crook of my neck. We stood for a while until he suddenly straighten himself and lifted me up too.

"Sorry, my back was beginning to ache." He told me after I made a slight squeak at the movement. I laughed, and it felt nice to laugh. I squeezed my arms tighter around him and he dropped me back down on the floor.

"Come on, I need some food." He says as he casually takes my hand in his and pulls me down the staircase. The common room is still empty as we walk through it hand in hand.

We make our way through the familiar halls and corridors, however they're now mutilated by gaping holes and blood stains and memories that will forever haunt us. We were silent the whole way to the Great Hall. Speaking felt so wrong in the abandoned corridors where so many lives were lost.

The hall looked vastly different from the last time we were in it. The bodies of the dead had been removed, the tables were back in the original house places however there was no order as to who sat where. In fact, only two of the great tables had anyone upon them. A selection of ministry officials, students from each and every house, teachers and members of the order too. There was an almost hushed tone to the entire hall although there were many conversations taking place all at the same time. Ron pulled me along by my hand as I attempted to find a recognisable face among the many but obviously, Ron being far taller than me he could see and dragged me along in his wake to where a selection of the Weasley's were seated.

Ginny, Harry, Charlie and George were all sat together. Mr Weasley and Percy were on the other table with the ministry officials and Kingsley.

"That looks serious." Ron points out, attempting to get some sort of reaction from those we were joining.

"It is." Replied Charlie.

We sat and Ron pulled some sandwiches onto his plate and whatever else was laid before him. I had to admit it, I was starving. It had been most likely over 24 hours since I last ate and now I was ravenous. I dug in but was quickly full of bread and cheese and took the opportunity to actually look at hose surrounding myself.

Ginny looked as though she was attempting to stay strong. There was a steely look in her eyes however her hand seemed to be connected to Harry's underneath the table. Harry on the other hand didn't seem to be holding up well at all. There were deep rings under his eyes and he had bruises covering his face. He look tired and he must be. He died! And came back but, that's got to take a lot out of a man. Charlie was pissed off. Angry at the world. He was glaring at Ron who was shovelling his food into his mouth as though he hadn't eaten for years, which I guess he felt as though he hadn't. George…George wasn't even in the room with us. Physically perhaps he was but mentally he almost seemed nowhere. His eyes were blank. It was actually scary to look at.

"Hermione." Harry's voice called to me from across the table. "Do you mind if…could I have a word?" He looked nervous, uncomfortable, glancing around the table as I had. Ron stopped mid chew and stared. I gave him a quick smile and told Harry, "Sure."

We stood from opposite sides of the table and made our way out of the Great Hall. I turned to see Ron staring after me and Harry. I knew he felt as though we were leaving him out but he needed to spend time with his family. Alone. No distractions. He needed to feel and grief alongside them. Harry lead the way, out the entrance and out into the grounds. The fresh air hit me and I suddenly felt like I'd woken up. The surroundings didn't help. The grounds were a mess. There were crater like holes in the ground were spells had hit, dead patches of grass everywhere and more blood stains. We kept walking, away from the castle and down toward the lake where Harry stopped and took a seat. I joined him.

We sat in silence for a while, just looking out at the lake.

"I felt like an intruder." Harry suddenly blurts out.

I look at him, shocked. "Why?"

"Well, its-it's my fault really. I mean without me none of this would have happened would it? If I hadn't been friends with Ron his family wouldn't have been so involved in all of this and perhaps Fred would be alive, if I hadn't been born none of this would have happened. Would it Hermione? I mean it's because of me all of this has happened!" He sounded confused and guilty and perhaps a little deranged.

"Harry!" I called out, hoping to capture his attention. "Harry, it's happened. It is over. There was nothing that could have been different. Nothing. Ok?"

He looked at me, confused and almost as though he might cry. I brought my arm up and around his shoulders and held him tightly.

"Harry you have nothing to be sorry for. You did something so brave, so so brave that so many people would never even consider. You gave up your life. For everyone."

I felt his head drop heavily onto my shoulder and leant my own head upon his and took in a deep breath.

"It's lovely to be outside." I tell him. "Peaceful. After everything we've been through. And yet we still have so much more to get through."

"I didn't want to impose on the Weasley's. I felt like they needed some time. You thought so too right?" He asked.

"I did Harry. As much as I didn't want to leave them, they need some time to heal…together. As a family."

"You mean you didn't want to leave Ron." He says, a slight smirk on his face. "You haven't left one another's side since."

"Harry! Of course we have. We've both had showers since, you know that."

"Hermione I know that but that is the only time. Honestly, so-um what's going on with that then?" He asked.

"Well…I honestly have no idea Harry. It's not as though we've had a chance to really talk about it." I hate talking about this with Harry, especially when I haven't even had a chance to think it through first.

"I guess. Still, it's been obvious to everyone for the past god knows how long that it was going to happen. Ib just didn't quite imagine it happening right when there was a war taking place around you." He said, sending me a jab into the ribs jokily.

"Honestly Harry, neither did I."

We sat for a long time talking through many things, important and un-important but one conversation really made me feel quite sad.

"I don't know where I'll be going to now though?" Harry muttered after moment of silence.

I quickly turned to look at him. "I-I hadn't even thought about it at all." I told him. I was shocked at my lack of organisation. How could I not have thought about any of this?

"Well I was thinking of heading back to Grimauld place but I don't know whether those bastards will have ransacked it. I should check but also…I don't really fancy being on my own right now, not right away anyway."

"Who said anything about being alone?" Came Ron's voice behind us both, making the two of us jump and turn. He was right behind us, standing over us with an almost angry expression on his face. "Neither of you are going anywhere without me." He said as he took a seat beside me. "You'll both be coming back to The Burrow." Ron told us matter of factly.

"Ron we don't want to be a burden on your family, especially with what you're all going through…" I trailed off as he glared me down.

"You will _both_ be coming back to the burrow with us in the morning. No questions, no excuses. Mum said so. And you cannot say no to her at the moment." He looked sad at the thought of his mother.

"She came down?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah." He began picking at the grass. "She wanted to be with everyone. Said she'd had enough alone time to last life time."

"Well as long as she's sure." I say.

"Of course she is! She'd never let either of you bugger off. You're family. And family sticks together in these sorts of situations. We need you both." As he said this he took my hand softly in his, though making sure to keep it hidden from Harrys view behind my thigh.

Once again we sat in silence, watching the lake in front of us, the sun beginning to set behind the distant trees and suddenly it was cold and a slight wind was picking up.

"Come on." Harry said, breaking the silence and standing up. "We should head back up."

"Yeah." Ron replied and stood keeping hold of my hand to help me to my feet.

"Thanks." I say expecting him to drop my hand once more but instead he kept hold of it as we all slowly made our way back up to the castle which seemed to be glowing in the setting sun.

Once back in the entrance to the castle we find ourselves watching the parting of Weasley's as they dispersed for bed. It wasn't late but everyone was bone weary, you could see it in the way they stood. Charlie and Percy were headed down to the Slytherin common rooms, they'd been asked to keep an eye on those students staying down there even though neither of them had been in Slytherin. Mr Weasley had his arm wrapped around Mrs Weasley's shoulder tightly as she wished each of her family members good night. She spotted us walking through the door and rushed forward. She grasped onto Ron and squeezed him until he was red in the face. I attempted to let go of his hand but he kept a tight hold throughout. Molly then turned to Harry and once again squeezed the life out of him. She was whispering in his ear and I could see a small sad smile on Harry's lips as he hugged her back. Then she turned toward me, gave a quick look at mine and Ron's conjoined hands and then took me into her arms.

"You are an angel. You know that don't you?" She whispered into my ear. "I feel like you're the only real reason I got these boys back alive. And I thank you with all my heart Hermione." She gave me one more squeeze and then released me. She looked me in the eyes gave my cheek a quick pat then walked off into Arthurs arms once more and together made their way off to Gryffindor common room.

"What did she say to you?" Ron asked me curiously.

"Nothing Ron." I tell him as I lift my hand to wipe a tear from my cheek.

I hope that one day I can be as strong and loving as Molly. However she makes me miss my mum and dad.

Ron looked disappointed that I wouldn't tell him what his mother said to me but I feel that it's very personal and he'd probably take it the wrong way anyway.

I looked around suddenly, noticing the lack of Harry but was pleasantly surprised to find him with Ginny in his arms.

"Come on Ron." I say as I drag him away. I can see his eyes narrow at the sight but he doesn't say anything and allows himself to be pulled away from the couple. I walk up the staircase a while with Ron behind me but he soon comes to be beside me and we continue our walk to Gryffindor tower side by side. When we reach the common room we find it empty and abandoned but there was a fire in the hearth, a welcome sight after the cold hallways. I let go of Ron's hand there and sat on the squashy sofa, kicking off my trainers and bringing my legs up onto the sofa. I look toward Ron to find him watching me.

"What?" I ask consciously.

"Nothing." Was his reply but he moved toward me on the sofa and sat right next to me. "So…I wasn't thinking about nothing…I was-um-well." As he spoke his face got redder and redder in the light from the fire. "Ok. I was wondering what we were um-doing now. Us. Between us? What _are_ we now?"

I was completely shocked. I had not expected this subject to come up so quickly.

"Ron, this isn't the most important thing right now, you have other things you should be thinking about not…this." I said, gesturing between us.

"That's what my mum told me to do though. She told me not to leave it or to expect it to just happen. She told me to just…get it done."

"Oh." I replied, not quite knowing what else to say. I was stunned that Molly would even be thinking about it.

"Well…?" He asked sheepishly, taking my hand once more in his own.

"Well. I don't know Ronald. I didn't honestly think we'd be discussing this for a while.."

"We are though and…I want this Hermione. I truly do."

I had to look away from his eyes, he looked so open and honest. I couldn't think properly with him staring at me intuit way.

"I-I do too Ron." I turn toward him and watch as a smile lights up his face at my words.

"You do?" He asks moving closer toward me on the sofa.

"Of course I do. I mean…I kissed you Ron." I told him feeling a smile form on my own face.

"Good." He replied before moving in and placing his lips gently upon my own. I lifted my hands to either side of his face as we kissed slowly. It was a strange feeling. I mean we knew each other so well but not in this way at all. It was a little awkward but so sweet. As we gained in confidence we became more daring, a tongue in his mouth, a hand on my hip squeezing tightly. We ended up with Ron on top of me on the sofa as we kissed languidly. It was only when we heard the voices of Harry and Ginny that we stopped. We stayed completely still and it was then when I felt his erection pressing strongly against my own pubic bone through the layers of clothes between us. My face heated up so quickly and I prayed that neither Harry nor Ginny would look over and thankfully they didn't, but continued up the boys staircase together.

Ron was grinning down at me manically and began to chuckle.

"That was so _close_!" I whispered.

"I know." He whispered back, still chuckling to himself as he leaned down and began kissing my neck. I felt my head lift and move to the side of its own accord allowing him to continue. His hand slowly made its way up my body until it came to rest against my breast, over the top of my clothes but still his daring made me blush even redder. His hands began to knead softly and then his crotch was rubbing against my own, softly and slowly but I could feel it. My breath got ragged and I wasn't sure what to do. Whether to stop it like my brain wanted me to or let it go on as my body so desperately wanted it to. Years of pent up sexual frustration was raising its head and clouding my mind completely.

I lifted my own hips to meet his and I felt him inhale sharply in shock. He looked up at me and I smiled back shyly. He manoeuvred himself then so that he was straddling me then let his fingers drift down my stomach to the bottom of my jumper where he let his fingers deftly work there way underneath the fabric until he touched the skin of my stomach. From there he took the hem and began lifting it, keeping his eyes locked on my own to see if this was ok. In response I lifted my arms so that the jumper came off easily. He began to lean back in but I stopped with a hand on his chest. I was too embarrassed to speak and I think if I'd tried I wouldn't have made any sense. So instead I took my own hands and grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and lifted until I couldn't reach any further and he had to take it off himself. He then lowered himself so that he could continue kissing me. We kissed and touched one another bodies until I wanted to feel closer to him and reached behind myself for my bra hook and undid it. Ron was above me and looked completely shocked as I pulled it from my body. Once I'd deposited it on the floor and situated myself back into a comfy position I looked up into his face. His expression made me laugh and lift my arms to cover myself.

"No-no-no-no-no." Ron muttered and grabbed my hands to move them away from my breasts. "You're far too beautiful to cover." He told me. I could feel my blush reigniting at his words. He let my hands go and replaced them with his own where he softly began to touch and caress me. I let my head fall back against the sofa as he continued to touch until suddenly a wet warmth enveloped my left nipple. I looked down to find Ron's mouth latched onto my breast and his hand playing with the other, rolling the nipple back and forth as his tongue played happily with the other. I moaned slightly and lifted my hands to his hair and began tugging lightly. He switched to my right nipple after a while and continued to play with them as though he'd never seen a pair of breasts before. Which I knew he had…Lavender often bragged in the dorm room how far they'd gone. Not all the way but further than we were now.

I pushed the thought of Lavender away and pulled Ron's head away from my breasts and back up to my face to kiss him once again. His prominent erection was still pressed against my crotch and I began to rock against it until Ron groaned aloud.

"What?" I asked quickly, pulling away from him and further into the sofa.

"God Hermione. You have no idea how much you turn me on do you?" Not giving me a chance to answer he leant back in and claimed my lips once more.

We jumped apart at the sound of a door opening and I quickly leant down to grab my top as Ron did the same with his own. We heard footsteps coming down the steps and I attempted to organise myself to look as though I hadn't just been devoured on the sofa. We were sat, straight backed and side by side as Mr Weasley made an appearance at the bottom of the girls staircase. He looked at the two of us and blushed bright red at the awkward knowledge that flowed around the room.

"Sorry." He muttered and quick as he could walked through the common room and out the portrait hole.

Once he'd gone Ron broke down into hysterics.

" _Ronald!_ " I smacked him in the arm and quickly began gathering my belongings and headed toward the boys staircase. "That was not funny in the slightest! Imagine if he'd caught us as we had been!" I flushed at the idea. "Oh God!" I stomped quickly up the staircase and into the dorm that we'd occupied the night before to find it completely empty. I didn't know whether that was a good thing or not.

"Hermione!" I heard Ron call from the bottom of the stairs as he made his way up after me. I dumped my shoes, bra and wand on the floor at the bottom of the bed and quickly climbed onto the bed we'd previously bagged as our own. I lifted the covers and hid myself beneath them, my face still radiating heat. "Hermione!" I heard the door shut and then the rustle of the hangings surrounding the bed. "Hermione what are you doing?" He asked, I could her the laughter in his voice.

"Hiding from you." I tell him.

"Well, you're not doing a very good job. I can tell you that." He said and ripped the covers back. I hid my face in my hands and peeked through my fingers to see him grinning above me. He leant down and kissed the hands that were covering my face then let his hands drop to the hem of my jumper once more and let them slide up and underneath till he reached my breasts. Suddenly we were in the same compromising position we had been in on the sofa, but this time on a large comfy bed with no one around to disturb us. Both of us were topless and ragged in breath as we kissed and touched and then Ron switched our positions by rolling onto his back and pulling me so that I was on top of him. I was sat on his jean clad erection, my hands were braced on his chest and my hair was a wild mess surrounding us.

"You're so beautiful." He told me sweetly and leant up to kiss me once before falling back on the cushions. I smiled down at him and got to my feet over him. He looked confused for a moment until I took my hands and undid my jeans. His mouth literally dropped open as I began to pull them down. They got stuck on my knees so I had to be ungraceful and flop onto my butt and pull them off the rest of the way sat down. All the while Ron stared on in utter shock. Once I'd got them off I quickly took my position from before, straddling him. I still had my knickers on, a light blue pair of cotton briefs, nothing special or exciting or particularly sexy but Ron didn't really seem to care. I took my hands and undid the top button of his jeans and slowly pulled the zipper down. There I stopped and looked up at him. He was panting and still seemed be in complete and utter shock. I began pulling them down his hips and suddenly Ron had come back to life. He lifted his hips to help, with his jeans came his boxers and there before me was his very erect penis. I looked away and continued pulling his jeans off till he was before me, completely naked.

If I'm being honest he looked a little self conscious himself. His pale body was littered with bruises of varying colours, much like my own however he seemed to have many more than me. I leant over him and began kissing his torso wherever there was a bruise. Slowly I made my way further and further down until I was kissing one upon his hip bone. I took his erection in hand and let my hand slide up and down once, twice then leaned my head closer and let my tongue slip out to caress the head of his penis. The groan that Ron released as I let my lips close over it, made it sound as though he were in pain but with one quick glance up at his face I knew he was anything but in pain. I bobbed my head up and down and suddenly Ron's hands were on my head, gripping my hair. I kept on going, alternating between using my hand and mouth until suddenly he gripped my arms and pulled me up and away, he moved so that once again I was on my back and he lay on his side next to me.

"Merlins beard Hermione…" He said as he let his hands wander down my body to the top of my knickers where he let his hand slide under and let his fingers slide down my slit and up again. My head fell back once again until he began circling the little nub hidden away. I moaned loudly at his touch. I couldn't hold it back. There was no controlling it. He kept on circling the nub causing my hips to buck against his hands until I was on the brink of spiralling out of control and he pulled his hand away to pull the knickers away and down my legs, kissing as he went. He trailed his hands slowly and softly back up my legs until he reached the apex where one set to working my nub one more and two slid slowly into my opening. I hadn't realised how wet I would get but it was so slick that I hardly felt anything at all, only the pleasure of his stimulating fingers. As I once again almost finished completion Ron pulled his fingers away and moved back up my body and stopped my moan of impatience with a kiss. Then I felt him positioning himself at my entrance and I suddenly felt nervous. What if it wouldn't fit or we just didn't connect or-

He was in and it hurt. I flinched in the bed and covered my eyes with my hands. Ron stopped where he was.

"Hermione?" He whispered worriedly.

"No-no. Don't worry Ron. Just stings. Just go slow ok?"

"Ok." He replies in a whisper. "We can stop you know, we don't have to."

"No! I want this just as much as you." I tell him and pull my hands away from my eyes and grab onto his face.

He moves forward slowly until he's all the way in and I feel so full and the pain is hardly there any more.

'Go Ron." I tell him and he slides out and then back in at a slow pace. I can see he's holding back as he bites his lip and closes his eyes. I reach between us and find the nub once more and begin circling it myself. It helps and I can suddenly feel the pleasure resurfacing once more. "Ron…go faster." I pant. And he concedes. He thrusts faster with each turn until we hit a rhythm and it all becomes so natural. We move together in synchronisation and soon I can feel the build once more and then I'm falling down a hole of pleasure that seems never ending and I can feel my walls tightening around him and then he comes, calling out my name and collapsing on me.

Our breaths are sporadic and ragged as we lay recovering from it. From sex! I just lost my virginity! To Ron! How did this happen! When I woke up this morning I hadn't planned on any of this. But here we were, laying naked and wrapped up in one another and happy.


End file.
